


crystal evening & frigid hands

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Outage, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In, all the cliches basically, and being annoying mostly, changki arguing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: okay so . this isnt the best but i do my best. and am trying and learning. thank you for reading tho!! if you like it let me know i appreciate it so much!!!





	crystal evening & frigid hands

The lights flicker off in a flash, the sound from any electronic devices silencing instantly. A loud groan comes from inside their shared bathroom.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Kihyun says, looking up from his phone in disgust trying to make sense of the situation. 

Changkyun comes out with a disgusted look on his face, or so what he can see in the dark, Kihyun returning it too.They sit for a few seconds, hoping it to be just a short term outage, but the lovingly lights stay off. 

“This trip couldn’t possibly get any worse could it.” Changkyun groans. 

“Come on, it hasn’t been that bad. This’ll probably be over in a few minutes. I’m texting Hyunwoo.” 

“Now that you’ve said that this is gonna last for the whole weekend. You know we can’t afford to buy sooner train tickets out of here, right, Kihyun?” 

“We won’t need to!” He yells. “Hyunwoo says it’s out for him too.”

“Fuck. You think we should go stay with the others?” Changkyun asks, before a chill hits him right in the spine. With the heaters off, the storm outside bites heavily into them within minutes. 

“Hell no. You think I’m gonna brave the cold just to have a cute power outage slumber party with them? No, I’m gonna sit here in the blankets and keep as warm as I can until this resolves itself.” Kihyun sits up off his bed, grabbing his coat and socks putting them on quickly and hoping right back into bed.

“Guess I will too, then. Move over.”

They settle quickly turning off the lights, Kihyun texting the others with what little service he has until he gets bored with that and resolves on just sleeping. It’s a blizzard outside, or rather a blizzard to people who only have to deal with 5-6 inches of snow max in the winter time. 

With the heaters gone it’s fucking freezing and only getting colder, so much so it’s hard for the two to sleep.

“Would you stop? You’re teeth chattering is making it hard for me to sleep.” Changkyun complains.

“What do you expect from me? I’m a twink, I’m skinny and I get cold.” He whispers from his side of the bed.

“Oh, so  _ now _ you’re a twink? I thought you said you were a twunk. You can't just decide on these things, Kihyun.” 

“Fuck you. I’m cold, leave me alone.” Kihyun snarls. He shifts over in the bed, moving closer to Changkyun’s side. “Hold me, I need the warmth.”

Changkyun scoffs. “You  _ just _ said to leave you alone!”

“Not like that! I’m cold, move over!” He shouts.

Reluctantly Changkyun does as he’s told, scooting over in bed, letting Kihyun wrap his arms around him. “You’re hands are fucking freezing, dude.” He complains.

“They won’t be for long if you just sit still for a second.” He says. Again, he does as he’s told and lays still, Kihyun folding into him. Internally he complains to himself about having to be the little spoon, but he doesn’t mind much because he gets more warmth this way.

They lay stuck together, and the longer they do, the more the cold bites. They have shared warm, but it doesn’t do much good without the heaters in this cabin. The bracing ice outside hitting the window only makes them that much more on edge.

“Fuuuuuck, It’s so cold.” Kihyun whispers, teeth still chattering.

“I know. This fucking sucks.” He says, no energy left to argue with his friend.

Kihyun draws in closer to him, they’re bodies only quarks apart. Instinctively their hands fold together, trying to warm each others fingers as much as possible. It does help a little bit, but it’s still quite not good enough.

“Hey, I mean, I know how we could get warmer.” Kihyun says. A silence falls after him, because Changkyun’s mind is perverted enough to know where he is going with this.

“We are  _ not  _ fucking, Kihyun.” He says with a stern, slightly annoyed voice.

“We don’t have to! I don’t even know if I have the energy for that…” He whines.

“Then what  _ did _ you have in mind, you freak?” 

“You know… All I need to do is stick it in. Warms both of us up. Not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? How is that not the same as fucking?!” he turns to face him and give him a disgusted look.

“I’m not gonna move around! Just leave it there! It’s a thing!” 

“Yeah, for  _ couples _ , or people who  _ just _ had sex!” 

“Alright fine! It was just a suggestion…” 

“What is wrong with you…”

“I’m sorry I was trying to find the  _ best _ solution to our predicament.” His says in a tone that instantly enables Changkyun’s fight or fight response (special response just for him) causing him to elbow Kihyun completely out of his own control.

Changkyun flops back around closing his eyes to ignore his pervert of a friend. Not that it hadn’t crossed his mind too, because he’s just as much of a pervert, but he’d never admit that, because that would result in Kihyun winning, and he can’t have that under and circumstances.

They try to snug in closer to each other (Changkyun resisting slightly) without any luck, the cold continuing to bite. A ski trip with his friends shouldn’t have ever been this goddamn cold. He cuts his losses and decides it’s at least good he isn’t trapped outside in the snow, but this isn’t much better.

It’s far too hard to sleep, and who knows how long they’ve been awake sitting in the blankets because they’re both too cold to uncover the blankets to check the time.

Changkyun thinks about it more, the possibilities of what Kihyun suggested. He’s not… all that against it. He had thought about it. And he is cold as absolute fuck. As long as nothing happens, It’ll be fine, right?

No, no way. As close as he and Kihyun are, he’s not gonna let him do that. He couldn’t. They’d have to be an inch from perishing before he let’s Yoo Fucking Kihyun put his dick in his ass. 

But Changkyun is also the type of person who makes a lot of bad impulse decisions, so he says fuck it.

“Kihyun.” He mutters.

“Hmm?” He shifts a little in surprise at his words. At least he’s still awake.

“You can do it.” Changkyun says so straightforward.

“Huh?” The idiot replies back.

“You can… do it. I have some warming lube in my wallet. You can do it.” He says, blood rushing to his face quickly.

“Hu- Wait- Seriously?”

“If you’re going to do it, just do it, It’s too cold for me to wait.” He rushes out.

“O- Okay.” Kihyun separates their hands moving them and fumbling around with his pants. Changkyun slowly moves himself just barely away from the covers, reaching for his wallet on the bedside table. As soon as he has it he shoves it back under the covers towards Ki’s hands. 

He hands it to Kihyun who now has his pants down as far as the cold will let him, dick out, and semi hard already from being snug up against Changkyun’s ass.

“I have to do all the work?” Kihyun asks grabbing the lube pocket.

“Those are the terms and conditions of sticking your dick in my ass, yes.” He says nonchalantly.

“Wow, you must be fun to sleep with.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Kihyun says nothing to that, almost proving his point. 

Out of the packet, it’s _ freezing _ so much so Changkyun winces when Kihyun’s fingers first touch him. 

“Relax.” Kihyun whispers.

“I’m perfectly relaxed, it’s just  _ fucking cold. _ ” He argues, Kihyun ignoring him. He lets his fingers sit on the edge of his ass for a second, rubbing around it trying to warm up the lube as quickly as possible. 

When it starts to heat up, he pushes in with a finger, Changkyun keeping his breathing as quiet as possible so Kihyun doesn’t hear.

He minimizes penetration with his fingers, mostly just trying to stretch him out as much as he can without making it awkward. Even if this whole situation was.

It’s harder to keep quiet, but he does, even when he’s got three fingers in and is spreading them in quicker intervals.

He stops, taking them out and pouring out more lube into his hand. “I’m going to put it in now.” Changkyun almost laughs.

“Do it already.”

Without response, he starts rubbing lube onto his own dick, pushing it against his ass. Slowly he makes his way in, Changkyun biting his own thumb as he does.

He doesn’t go back out, just pushes until he’s as far as he can go with his size. Kihyun nuzzles his face into Changkyun’s neck, breathing into him, hopefully just trying to make him warmer, he guesses.

Not knowing he was holding his breath, he lets out air along with him, the two finally starting to feel a little more comfortable.

“Warmer?” Kihyun shakes out.

“Y-yeah.” He says honestly. There’s heat, not just in his dick, but in the sensation of it all. It does make a lot of sense, so much so that it makes Changkyun mad. He’s still cold, but the heat under the blanket feels so comfortable and almost  _ too good. _

After a few minutes of rigidness, they start to loosen up, laying in the bed more calmly, adjusting to the situation. They say nothing, for fear of one another. 

There’s no way they could really sleep like this, maybe Kihyun can, he doesn’t know, but Changkyun definitely can’t. It’s not too late yet, but even having calmed down and warmed up just a little bit, he still feels too awkward about the whole thing to move onto other pressing matters. Because it’s warm and Yoo Kihyun feels fucking  _ good _ inside of him and he hates it.

Losing control, he shifts around, just a little bit, acting like he’s just trying to get more comfortable. He shifts up a little bit, Kihyun falling out just a tad, Changkyun pushing back to he gets the full length inside again. He can’t move any further, that being all he’s getting for now.

His breathing picks up, all teeth chatter replaces by warm breaths.

“You okay?” Kihyun asks. 

Changkyun can’t think of anything to say, ‘Yes’ can’t even form from his mouth, just steady breaths that won’t stop.

Kihyun chuckles a bit, and Changkyun knows he’s fucked. “You like it?”

“Fuck you.” He manages.

“Sorry, I know I’m just too good to handle.” He gasses himself up and it makes Changkyun so mad he gets even hotter.

“Don’t make me take you out of my ass.” He grips tightly onto Kihyun’s upper thigh, trying to cause some type of pain but failing due to his lack of nails.

“Is it good?” He moves back into Changkyun neck, whispering into his ears.

“No.” His breathing is heavier now, his head falling back and eyes closing, unfortunately, Kihyun noticing. “N-no…”

“That’s okay, I understand.” Kihyun says, his breathing gaining weight too.

“Just shut up or move around already.” Changkyun says finally.

Kihyun obliges and pushes fully in before taking himself almost out. Changkyun winces with just this movement, curling up under the covers.

Kihyun moves slowly for just the fact he really can’t move any faster due to exhaustion and the frigidness. He grips his arms around Changkyun’s waist to get a better hold on him, and keeps moving, in and out. With what little strength he has, he carrasses Changkyun’s ass and thighs with his icy fingers, Changkyun groaning in response.

“Is that better, baby?” He whispers.

“Be quiet.” Changkyun says, and so he does, continuing. 

Changkyun reaches down, grabbing himself, who is not almost a rock, stroking lightly. 

Kihyun starts moving faster in silence, as fast as he can right now, Changkyun whimpering beside him. 

“Fuuuck… You feel so  _ good _ , kyunnie.” He huffs out in his movements.

“I- nngh, told you to- hh- be quiet.” he groans.

“Your… making that… kind of... impossible.” he says between thrusts. “Fuck-”

Kihyun wants nothing more than to kiss Changkyun’s back. He likes doing that kind of thing, but he feels like Changkyun might kick him if he tries.

He gets close pretty quickly, but he tries to hold back, slowing down a bit. He buries his face in Changkyun’s neck, breathing heavy with his nose. 

Changkyun lets out the most beautiful moans and sounds and it’s getting harder and harder to hold himself back.

“Sp-speed up, Hy-hyung....” Changkyun whimpers and Kihyun follows command, picking up his pace. The bed shakes around them, the two getting lost under the warmth of the covers.

“I’m… Fuck- I’m…” 

“Go… Ahead.” Changkyun knows without even hearing him say it. 

Kihyun gives a weak sounding whimper, speeding up and thrusting with what power he has. He grips tightly around Changkyun almost crushing the poor boy. 

The air warms up as their breaths fill the room, the raunchy sound filling it as well. He pushes himself further and further, gasping out. He throws his head back, quickly pulling out and spreading his cum onto Changkyun’s ass. 

He lets himself finish up resting his head on Changkyun’s back.

“Put it back in.” Changkyun whispers, to which Kihyun responds immediately, inserting his still hard cock into his ass. 

Changkyun hasn’t cum yet, but it’s not long before he does. He finishes fucking himself on Kihyun’s dick, using his own strength to finish pleasuring himself, pumping and whimpering until he releases into his now much warmer hands. He twitches a lot as he cums, making it hard for Kihyun to calm himself down and not get hard again, but he manages.

The two settle again, Kihyun leaving himself inside Changkyun, snuggling closer to him again.

“N-Not a word of this… To the others.” Changkyun squeaks out between pants. 

“Of course… Warmer now?” Kihyun asks smugly.

“Yes… Thanks, I suppose.” He says hesitantly, pushing himself back into Kihyun’s arms.

As he does, the lights in the room suddenly flicker back on.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so . this isnt the best but i do my best. and am trying and learning. thank you for reading tho!! if you like it let me know i appreciate it so much!!!


End file.
